


A New Family

by BlueandBrownEyes



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBrownEyes/pseuds/BlueandBrownEyes
Summary: Adam was still getting used to the idea that he had a daughter and now he had six new sisters too.





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people asked me to write about Adam and Hannah after A New Niece so I decided to just make a one-shot for it. Thanks for reading.

Adam sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath. It had been a wild night. He was still getting used to the idea that he had a daughter and now he had six new sisters too. He thought they were all done for when the townspeople had grabbed him and his brothers. But when Hannah started crying and all the girls said she was their baby, Adam had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. “Well, I’ll be.” Adam said to himself. “Those girls are smarter than I thought. No wonder the boys like them so much.” Once the men let go of him he ran to the house to tell Milly what happened.

“Milly!” he shouted.

“What happened?” she opened the door and let him inside. “What did they say?”

“Well first they grabbed all of us and started to threaten us, but then the Reverend said he heard a baby crying and he wanted to know who the mother was.” He had to stop himself from laughing again.

“What’s so funny?” Milly asked.

“Well, they all said that Hannah was their baby.”

“They…oh my,” Milly covered her mouth with her hand. At first Adam thought she was upset, but then he realized that she was trying to stop herself from laughing too.

“I’m not sure who was more shocked,” Adam chuckled. “The townspeople or my brothers.”

“What are we gonna do once they realized the girls were lying?” Milly asked after they had both calmed down. “We don’t have six babies, we only have one.”

Before he could respond, it felt like the whole town was rushing into his home. They were talking about marriage and a wedding and before he knew it, all of his brothers were married. Somehow the girls were able to convince their parents to let them marry the Pontipee brothers. Maybe they realized that girls were really in love and that the boys were never gonna hurt them in the first place. Or maybe they were so scared about them having a baby that they just let the wedding happen. Adam wasn’t too sure what to believe.

As Adam looked at all of them standing together, he realized that he didn’t know too much about the girls and that he was gonna have to learn a lot now. He remembered Alice, he had met her when he and Milly got married. And Dorcas was the tall one. Ben would always talk about her after the barn raising. Ruth was the one who always brought a bunch of food to every social event. Martha and Liza were the next two. He always got them mixed up. They were always with each other, it was like they were attached at the hip. And Sarah was pretty quiet, he never remembered hearing her say very much. Well he knew their names at least.

After the wedding, the girls decided that they would go home so they could get their clothes and pack. It gave Adam, his brothers, and Milly some time to figure out what to do with all these new people. There was barely enough room when first Milly came to the Pontipee house, and now there were fifteen people if you included Hannah. They were either gonna have to build some new houses or his brothers might decide that they want to move with their new brides. It made Adam’s heart sink a little to think that his brothers might leave. But he was gonna support them no matter what decision they made.

Everyone began to make their way back home. The townspeople and the girls headed out while the brothers and Milly went upstairs. It took Adam a second to realize that he and Hannah were the only ones left in the living room. He walked over and sat down next to her crib. She was wiggling and moving around. She was probably excited by all of the people that had come in earlier. He reached his hand in and she grabbed it tightly, just like before. It was like she was saying, “I’m not letting you go away again. Not this time.”

“You must be one smart baby.” Adam smiled at her. “I’m not sure what would have happened if it wasn’t for you.” She smiled back and Adam felt like his heart doubled in size. He spent the rest of the night with his daughter. He had already missed a couple of months and he never wanted to miss another second with her again.


End file.
